Fate Absolute Miracle: Golden Chapter
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: Similar fic to Fate/Absolute Miracle. Main protagonist is Gilgamesh. (AU). OOC and OP Gilgamesh. Challenge fic. Pairings undecided. R&R. RePlay will be posted faster than F/AM which means F/AM is quite slow update. *No longer sick but really busy with the final exam*
1. Chapter 1

Some certain readers have Pm'ed me to write a similar Chapter 1 with a new character. Well, I have decided to use this one: GILGAMESH! Of course, he is almost completely OOC, excluding his seft-centered and arrogant personality. His appearance is from Fate/Prototype and he knows nothing about the mud (you know what I mean) and somewhat he has joined Clock Tower due to his decreased master's wish with all of the Command Seals. The first one is to kill his sickened master, the second is to win the War in order to be completely incarnated and the third is to join Clock Tower. (simple, right?). Oh, and I will add some 'foreign' weapons that come from other games + animes and my imagination. Expecting an OP and OOC Gilgamesh.

This is just a challenge fic. If you guys are interested in this one, I will try to continue both the Fate/Absolute Miracle and Fate/Absolute Miracle: RePlay. The first chapter is not at least as detailed as Fate/Absolute Miracle's one because I only focus on the fight scenes.

Grammar errors alert!

(Set during Issei, Kiba and Koneko rescuing Asia)

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"Travelling to another world? What do you mean, 'ld Zelretch?" Gilgamesh questioned the Dead Apostle Ancestor, who was chuckling nonstop. "Hm, I don't find this funny at all."

"Sorry." Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg apologized sarcastically, intentionally annoying Gilgamesh. Noticing several golden portals within the air, Zelretch stopped his chuckle. "Okay, I will go to the main point. You have proven to the Clock Tower as the Second Coming of Celica Zelvon, your late Master, and have completed every task I gave you. As the Wizard Marshall, I will grant you a wish. So, name it." Zelretch informed, well-hiding his smirk. Gilgamesh frowned a bit. 'What is he plotting? This is suspicious. Very well, Zelretch, I will play my role in your tiny game.'

"I just want to fulfill my master's ideal: to save people. It's a wish that out of your power, correct?" Gilgamesh answered, grinning. 'Drop that façade of yours, Zelretch.'

"Actually, I can grant that wish." Zelretch simply said, amusing Gilgamesh. The Old Man of the Jewels swept his hand as a white rift materialized at the middle of his office. The King of Heroes raised his eyebrow, calling a claymore for caution. "What are you implying?"

"Simple. You will travel to many universes and continue your so-called mission at there." Zelretch rested his chin on his palms, chuckling again. Like a miracle, a black hand from the rift grabbed Gilgamesh from behind, quickly pulling him into it.

" _ONOREEEE, ZELRETCHHHHH_!" Gilgamesh literally cursed before being engulfed by the rift. Zelretch chuckled lightly for the last time. "Have a nice adventure, _Eiyuu Ou_."

-At DxD universe, with Issei, Kiba and Koneko~

"Issei-san – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Asia screamed painfully as her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, was being attracted by Raynare, who was laughing sadistically.

"ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Issei yelled, trying to reach the nun. A stray exorcist brandished his light sword and prepared to stab the Booster Gear user. "You won't interfere, Devil!"

"Watch out, Issei-kun!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh shit –"As the holy blade came near his heart, a bright light blinded all of the creatures in the hall. And of course, our favorite king fell to ground from the light as it disappeared.

"Ouch! That damn old fart!" Gilgamesh cursed again before realizing what was around him. "…Who the hell are these suckers?"

"A-A human?! A human dare to interrupt my ritual?! Men, dispose of him!" Raynare ordered the stray exorcists as they changed their target to him. Unfortunately for them. "Dispose of me? Haha, you have guts. Bab-ilu!" Twelve golden portals gathered around Gilgamesh, each of them had a weapon – a _Noble Phantasm_. Issei and his friends felt extremely frightened when they glanced at the weapons, all of them were holy ones.

"Get out of my sights, trashes!" Gilgamesh declared as the weapons launched forward, impaling and killing everything on their way. The group of stray exorcists tried to defend themselves, but the Noble Phantasms, one of them was Gae Bolg, didn't allow that. The crimson spear pierced the toughest exorcist's heart mercilessly as the remained _Hogu's_ did the same thing. In a moment, all of the stray exorcists, except Freed, were eliminated. Raynare stared at him, fear filled in her mind. But then she laughed. "It doesn't matter now. The Sacred Gear is mine!"

A glowing orb was absorbed into Raynare's chest as she continued to laugh like a maniac. Gilgamesh started to feel annoyed. Her fellow Fallen Angels chuckled at their superior's success. Gilgamesh glanced at the dying Asia behind Raynare, widening his eyes. "What the?"

"You're concerned about this trash? So you're like the little Devil, being her knight in shining armor? It's pointless now!" The gothic costume Fallen Angel sneered at him. "Hey Raynare, it seems that that human also possesses a Sacred Gear. How about stealing it from him too?"

"Good idea, Mittelt -" As Raynare said, a sword pierced through the said Fallen Angel's chest, killing her immediately. Raynare and the other Fallen Angels looked at Gilgamesh, whose face had a big scowl, a really big scowl. "You did two things, _two_ things that are forbidden to speak. One: you killed an innocent human, not to mention that you even insulted her. Two: you and your filth fellows dared to look down on my Gate of Babylon. To me, the second one is the biggest mistake you have ever made." Multiple red lines appeared on Gilgamesh's right arm as he showed it to everyone. "And now, like that peasant I have killed, I will deliver a quick death to you all. Ea…" As Gilgamesh's command, The Sword of Rupture came to surface.

* * *

A/N: That's all for the first chapter, sorry for the short content. If you don't like it, it's fine, I will delete it. Leave your opinions by reviewing. And if you're interested in this one, I will post the full information about my Gilgamesh in the next chapter and of course, the pairings as well. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of people complained about Gilgamesh using Ea to destroy such a 'mundane' creature like Fallen Angels which is too OP. In Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh shares with Shirou (in the original fic) Muramune, The Sword of Delimitation, which is the strongest Noble Phantasm that cannot be labeled, even in EX rank. So such NPs like Ea, Enki or Excalibur are inferior to Muramune. And I nerfed Ea's power so even in maximum output, Ea can only destroy half of the world. In minimum output, Ea unleashes an invisible force that wipes out everything on its way.

Oh, and if someone asks why Gil has Excalibur, this one is just the original Excalibur from _DxD_ , not from Nasuverse, though the stats are the same.

Warning: OP Gilgamesh. You have been warned.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

"Is that…"

"…a drill?" Issei and Koneko commented as they saw Ea completely materialized. Gilgamesh shot a glare to the duo. "Silence, fools! How dare you look down on my precious Ea?!"

"Hick!" Issei cowered in fear, making Koneko facepalm. Kiba carefully analyzed the Sword of Rupture, frowning. 'Strange. There is no sword similar to it recorded. Aside from the spiral edge, how can a weapon with a drill-like tip be considered as a sword?'

Gilgamesh then turned his gaze back to the Fallen Angels, who were deploying their light spears. The king smirked. "Mongrels, perish." As soon as he had finished, Ea started spinning, creating a huge vortex trailed with red thunder and bright aura around it.

"Behold…"

"! Get down, Koneko-chan, Issei-kun!" Kiba alarmed and ducked down. Koneko followed his command but Issei tried to reach the lying Asia and got covered by a couple of benches. Sensing danger, _absolute_ danger, Raynare and the Fallen Angels had no choice but to lunge forward, much to Gilgamesh's amusement.

"ENUMA ELISH!" Two words escaped from Gilgamesh as an overwhelming force was unleashed from Ea. King of Heroes thrust the sword forward to create a reddish torrent with thunder. The force blew away the church as the torrent completely annihilated the Fallen Angels, reducing them to nothingness. Only Raynare survived with several mortal injures on her body, even the Twilight Healing couldn't heal all of them immediately. Gilgamesh walked to the half-dead Raynare and stomped on her head.

"Foolish creature. Now, pay for your crime." Ea spinned again, but this time, a rather sharp edge rose up from the drill tip. Gilgamesh prepared to end Raynare's life until Asia weakly spoke, which amused Gil a bit.

"P….Please, forgive Ray…nare…sama…She…didn't do this on *cough*…on purpose…"

"Asia, you shouldn't talk!"

Gilgamesh stared at the dying girl in both pity and exasperation. The girl was kind, maybe _too_ kind for his liking, to beg him to forgive such a dangerous creature like the trash front of him. Still,

"Girl, needn't I remind you that this mongrel _killed_ you and even laughed at you. So…why?" Gilgamesh narrowly asked, still locking his stare at Raynare. The nun shook her head weakly before coughing painfully. The golden king frowned as he turned back to Raynare.

"Do you see? DO YOU SEE?! Now Death is beside this girl. She will eventually die."

"Please, forgive me! Forgive me! I will do anything you want! Please!" Raynare pleaded but what she received was several stomps at her head. Gilgamesh threatened her by making some cuts on her skin and cheeks. The Fallen Angel sobbed rapidly and pleaded again. Rias decided to get out of her hiding spot and speak. "A-Ano, Golden Hero-san, thank you for your help –"

"Call me Gilgamesh, as you may."

"What?! B-But Gilgamesh the King of Uruk is dead!"

"Hah! Those mongrels have deceived you. The king of heroes, _me_ , is still alive. Want to see proofs?" As he finished, Bab-ilu automatically activated, forming twelve golden portals around Gilgamesh, each one contained a Noble Phantasm at least in B-rank. Rias and her peerage almost had their hearts stopped because of the holy aura of the weapons. Kiba observed it carefully and noticed a weapon, a particular _sword._

"Is that…Excalibur?"

"Hm?" Gil turned to find the said sword and nodded. "Yep, that's the prized Excalibur. What's your business with it?"Kiba's response was to use his Sword Birth to create a demonic blade. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at that.

"I have to-"

"Yuuto, stop it." Rias ordered sternly. Kiba tried his best to obey his master but his body didn't as he lunged and attempted to destroy the 'cursed holy sword'. Everybody was surprised when Gilgamesh not only stopped Kiba from moving further, but also effortlessly broke Kiba's sword. The Golden King said with a slightly irritated tone.

"Hm, a low creature dares to touch one of my treasures? Hah, blasphemous!" Grabbing a random axe from Bab-ilu, Gilgamesh smashed Kiba rather brutally, causing the teen to scream in agony as his arm was nearly crushed by the sheer destructive force. Issei and the others grasped in horror as Akeno gathered her power, ready to protect Kiba if their supposed-to-be savior attempted to kill him. Gilgamesh sighed.

"Why are you mongrels always bringing troubles to me?"

"You, YOU NEARLY KILL KIBA!" Issei yelled, his Sacred Gear materialized.

"It's because of that trash. If he hadn't tried to break my treasure, things would have been different. Don't you agree?"

"Do not call him trash! Why you –" Issei yelled again and this time, he rushed at Gilgamesh, attempting to hit him hard. Gilgamesh grabbed another NP which was identified as the sword belonged to Saint George, Ascalon, and met Issei head-on.

"P….Please….stop fighting." All was stopped by a weak pleading. "I'm…sorry….it was my fault that *cough several times*"

"Asia, you must rest!" Issei came to her side again to help her. Asia smiled weakly at him. "I-I'm okay, Issei-san. But please…stop fighting the Golden Angel."

"I will, Asia. I promise I won't fight him again." Issei desperately assured her. The nun nodded slightly before closing her eyes.

"Golden…Angel?" Gilgamesh asked confusedly after dismissing Ascalon. Rias explained. "It must be when you appeared from nowhere and saved her, she mistook you as an Angel who came to save her. Poor girl..."

"Hm…" Gilgamesh stood still, deep in thought for a moment and then opened his Gate of Babylon. An elixir appeared on his hand through the NP and Gilgamesh gave it to Rias. "This can save her. Give this to the girl when she wakes up."

"Thank you but we –"

"I haven't finished, _devils_." Shock visible on Rias and the rest of her peerage's faces. How did he know that?!

"-Huh? What's with those faces? Are you implying that I, your righteous king, did not acknowledge your identities? Hah, how foolish you are." Gilgamesh said in a less egoistic way. "Judging what you all have done to protect a human girl, you are going to me make her become a Devil like you, correct?"

"N-No. We came here just to save her, Ise's friend."

"Hah! But your eyes are saying the other thing. You devils desire power, no wonder why you are so desperate to save a human with special ability." Gilgamesh mused. "But for the maiden's sake, I won't judge. She wants to become a Devil or remain as a human, that's her choice. If I ever heard about you forcing her to join your kin, I would be personally punish you." And with that, the Golden King disappeared in a golden light. After making sure that Gilgamesh was gone, the Devils were able to breathe freely. Koneko was nearly fainted due to the immense pressure from the blond king. It's filled with killing intent and something that even an Ultimate-Class Devil could not rival.

"…He is dangerous, seriously dangerous." The Nekoshou stated, still shaking.

-At a road near Kuoh Academy-

"…That old wrench forgot to tell me where I can sleep! Damn him!" Gilgamesh yelled irritated. It disgusted him to imagine that he, the King of Kings, had to stay in a hotel. Well, that was not that bad, but he could not find any 5-star hotels around here! After walking for at least two hours, Gilgamesh gave up and sat on a bench in a local park, looking bored.

"Now I wish she was alive…"

* * *

That's all. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

As a certain person pm'ed me, I will explain this: yes, Gil is no doubt strongest in this fic, but it's not like he just appears and ends just plainly quick like Saitama in One Punch Man. Like SpecH82 said, he loves dealing with vermin. Right now, I'm imagining the scenarios that Gil toys with Cao Cao about the latter's ideal, or Gil trolls Vali in various ways.

Aburg76: Yes and no. Gilgamesh does speak something to Issei but the perverted will misunderstand and think it as an encouragement to pursuit his dream of having a grand harem.

Oh, unlike his other counterparts, this Gilgamesh can use every single Noble Phantasms in Gate of Babylon, not just firing them like bullets. He is just too lazy to even utilize them efficiently.

Fate/Grand Order is so addictive that I have stayed up late recently, ignoring my illness, to get through the scenarios and try to obtain Mordred and other 4 or 5 stars Servants, which is a completely and utterly failure. All I got is fucking BLACK KEYS, Mephistopheles and rarely, David. In my team, only Elizabeth Caster, Nobunaga, Altoria Santa are golden servants, others are 3 and 2 stars. Fucking you, Type-Moon!

Anyway, let's start this chapter.

* * *

~Chapter 3~ (Part 1)

"Brrr, it's cold. Just where the hell is my expensive blanket, anyway?!" Gilgamesh muttered as he tried to make himself warm on the bench. He could open his noble phantasm and slept in there but on second thought, in Gate of Babylon there was no concept of time. That's why if he entered it, the real time would skip to no end.

"Tomorrow I will order those peasants to get me a nice castle so I can enjoy my stay at this…world…*snore*"

-Next day-

Gilgamesh woke up after a hard sleep. He expected to be served breakfast like he used to be during his working at Clock Tower. But fate was just cruel.

"Oi you fucking yankee, you're lying on my favorite bench, ya know." A delinquent said, showing his fist to Gil. Unfortunately for him, the Golden King was in bad mood. All the guy saw was pitch-black and a sharp pain from his back and face as Gil punched him hard, sending him to trees after trees behind.

"Fucking mongrel…*yawn* " Gilgamesh made a 'come at me, babies' gesture, which succeeded in provoking the others. In that night, the neighbors could hear screams of agony.

-Next day-

Gilgamesh had a rather tired night. He managed to find a blanket which was given by a kind old woman live near the park and slept on the biggest bench in the place. And as if Gaia was trolling him, he was spotted by the very same perverted (wait, how did he know that Issei is a perv?) yesterday.

"Y-You are the Goldie from before!"

"How dare you calling me with such a disgusting name?!" Gilgamesh retorted, opening about ten portals. "Ooh, so you want to die that badly? Very well, I shall grant you a nice and painless death." All of the weapons aimed at Issei, ready to fire at any time. As Gilgamesh was going to give the gesture, a very uncomfortable sound echoed. And it was from his tummy.

"L-Lucky for you, I am hungry right now so your death has to be postponed. Now serve food to your king, low-level Devil." Was Gil's response, still with his imperious way of speaking. Issei let out a long breath in relief.

"I-I don't have anything to serve you." Issei decided to play along, not wanting to be impaled by the hovering Holy weapons. "But if you go with me to meet Buchou, maybe she can help you."

"Hm, reasonable excuse. Very well, let's go to your 'Buchou's place, mongrel." Gil said, following Issei to Kuoh.

-Time skip, at Occult Research Club's building- (I skip the needless part about Gilgamesh introducing to the Devils in the school and attending as a transfer student. He even makes Raynare as his servant, whose jobs are to clean the apartment, which Rias gives to him, and prepare meal. He is still redundant about allowing her to accompany him to Kuoh or not. Riser arc begins)

"…Who the hell is this mongrel, Gremory?" Gilgamesh asked, his red eyes glanced at a blond young man somewhat harassing Rias. "A pathetic worm dares to block my vision. Get lost."

"Well well, looks like we have a stray human here." Instead of feeling offended, the man just laughed it off. "Rias, you know the rules well, don't you?"

"Yes…" Rias nodded, smirking. "Yes, I know very well. Gilgamesh-sama, please pardon Riser, he doesn't know anything" Rias bowed to Gilgamesh and spoke in a respect tone. This didn't do without Grayfia's notice. The maid questioned sternly.

"Rias-sama, why did you bow to a mere human?"

"…I will tell you later, Grayfia. And now, let's just return to our business."

Riser, feeling like he was put aside, spoke loudly in impervious way. "My dear Rias, are you being blackmailed by this lowly trash? If so, I will gladly –"

A sword missed Riser's head only an inch, stopping him from speaking further. He turned back and in the first time in his life, Riser felt like he was overwhelmed.

" _What…_ are you?!"

"Your righteous king, mongrel. Now, why don't you bow to me, the king?" Gilgamesh said. About ten golden portals hovered around him, each contained a Noble Phantasm. He himself also radiated a powerful aura that put everyone who didn't get familiar to it to ground.

"Hahaha, look at you, chicken!" Issei cheered as Kiba and Koneko seemed to agree with him. They were forced to keep their composures calm before the presence of Riser until now.

"Y-You…!" Riser muttered angrily as he tried his best to stand up and deliver a punch at Gilgamesh. The latter not only blocked the punch, but also sent it back to its owner. To be more specific, Gilgamesh _broke_ Riser's arm and used it to _punch_ the Phenex. The others had to cover their ears from Riser's scream of agony.

"Shut your trap. That girly sound of you contaminates my ears."

"""""""RISER-SAMA""""""" "How dare you!"

Riser's peerage rushed to the man as some of them tried to revenge for him. Unfortunately, they didn't notice portals above them. Black Keys materialized from them as they pinched the girls' shadows, preventing them from moving further.

"Wha –"

"Stay where you are, mud." Gilgamesh scoffed. Rias walked to Gilgamesh and whispered something to him. The Golden King sighed before dismissing the weapons. "Be graceful that I am in good mood."

…..

"I will give you 10 days to prepare, Rias. But give up, you stand no chance of defeating me." Riser smugly said. Rias calmly replied.

"Is that so? Have you forgotten so fast? I have Gilgamesh-sama at my side. You and your peerage _stand_ no chance of defeating me."

"It's –"

"Speak no more, mongrel. I know you are the type that won't accept loss easily. As the maid said, I cannot participate in the game because of the obvious reason so I shall personally teach them to beat you." Gilgamesh said, eyeing Riser narrowly. "That concludes the meeting today. Get lost, peasants."

"You…!"

"Riser-sama, I advise you to retreat this time." Grayfia finally spoke after a long silence. Riser muttered something before leaving with his peerage.

* * *

Part 1 is done. Don't worry, I promise the part 2 will be longer, more detailed and more interesting. Until then, see ya.


End file.
